red memories
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Kurapika's thinking too much on a rainy day


Red memories 

**Disclaimer:**Don't sue me, i only have play money. ^_^This is my second fic and still, hunter X hunter does not belong to me whatsoever. Anyway, why do i have to make such a big deal  
with these disclaimer? we all know that i don't own HxH...sheesh... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Rain poured heavily on the dry ground. "Rain" Kurapika sighed as he closed the  
window to not let any drop of water in. When he is in doubt, he thinks   
and it is always accompanied by constant showers. "Rain" he continued again.  
For KUrapika, rain is something that cleanses the world. It is something   
he adores and sometimes hate. Rain can mean everything. It's constant  
shower gives a different meaning to everyone. When in pain, rain can be  
a symbol of tragedy, hate and loneliness. When in a much happier mood,  
rain is a symbol of glory,joy, bleassing, love. But neither any of the  
said symbol enter Kurapika's now quiet mind. He's thinking again. Then  
he remembers, remembers his past which made the loneliness symbol of rain  
completely enter him. 

Everytime he thinks about it, questions enter his fragile mind. 

"Why?"  
Why did I have to survive?" 

He pauses the quickly lean on the chair 

"Was it lucky?"  
"Was it fate?"  
Was it destiny?"  


The shower outside became louder than before. The ever so great thunder  
showing off it's ability. 

Kurapika did not mind. In fact, his thoughts were in someplace else.  
How could someone, who knew so much, not know the answer to a simple  
question?  
So many "Why's" 

There are many times he survived "death" on that attack. His comrades,  
friends and family all fought for their freedom. Freedom from the  
Ryodan. Kurapika fought too, but he was pushed in the back. He was still  
a kid then. An innocent kid who saw the cruelty of the world. It's bitter  
judgement and merciless shadows. 

He remembered it so well.. a bloody night. Crimson liquid flowed heavily  
on the floor and washing his comrades. Red as the Kuruta's eyes, Red as  
Kurapika's eyes. As if they were bathing in it. Bathing in their own  
blood. 

There he found his path. A path to revenge. He thought of his survival  
as a mission. A mission of revenge, hatred and justice to his disappeared  
tribe. A sought justice as well as judgement to the Ryodan and the world  
who gave him this suffering he never thought he would have. 

He entered the hunter's test. To be a blacklist hunter.. A hunter that  
will track and kill the ryodan.  
There he met different kinds of people also trying to be a hunter.  
There were many who are freshmen and some, joined again for another year  
hoping they could make it and take back all what they lost last year.  
He was one of the freshmen and he had full confidence and strength that  
he will make it and nobody will stand in his way. In short, he was  
very serious about it. 

In the ship he met Gon, a kid...well a little boy barely his age who joined  
the hunter's test in his quest to find his father. There was also  
Leorio, a guy he hated because of his conceited attitude that led to the  
insult of Kurapika's tribe. He hates it when someone insults his tribe.  
For him, it is better that you insult him than his deceased ancestors.  


He became friends with them, he thought he would never have. They faced  
all obstacles and helped each other. They also met Killua, a mysterious  
boy that belonged to the family of Zoldick, a very popular family known  
for their killing abilities and their mansion.  


With all his friends there beside him and out there to help him, he forgot  
a bit of his problems and learned to enjoy.  
He was a guy who likes to work alone and he knew that. But when he met Gon and  
the others, he learned cooperation and much more... friendship.  


As time pass by, he learned nen and his thirst for revenge became great and it  
made him learnmore about it and ended up giving his own life for it. He was the guy  
who uses the chain. With that chain made out of nen, he swore to kill  
the ryodan and avenge his tribe. But if it doesn't fullfill the desired  
intention, thus killing other than the ryodan, his life will be the payment.  


He didn't know that his friends were always there for him and he try to  
keep them away from his problem. He wanted them to be safe. That's his  
intention. He doesn't want them to be involved. After all, you won't  
find friends like that anymore. If you do, it's rare. But Gon and the  
others think the other way around. They want to help. Because Kurapika  
is their friend. 

Kurapika finally understood that real freindship is within his friends.  
That they would do anything even give up their life for the sake of their friends.  
He finally gave in. 

He thought he'd never change. He thought that the only thing that kept him  
alive and strong was the desire to seek revenge on the ryodan and get  
rid of them permanently. 

But he was wrong. 

There were other things that kept him alive and fighting to survive. 

And that is friendship... 

How could he have abandoned that? 

He was stupid...he thought. There are other things waiting for him and his friends.. 

And still he was thinking about the past and not the future. 

If he hadn't met Gon, Killua and Leorio for that matter, he would still  
be stuck in his own misery, past and grief. 

He told himself: "they changed me..." And then he smiled. 

The rain was now going away. 

"I was just like a storm...full of loneliness...pain..." Kurapika stood  
up talking to himself. "But then the rays of the sun changed me.. and the  
burden that i have is no more." he continued and walked to the door. 

"There is hope...I shall live on.." 

He smiled again as he closed the door and went down the stairs. 

There he saw his friends waiting for him. "Ne, Kurapika-kun! Ikou!" Gon smiled,  
his cheerful grin as usual. "Sou, sou...hayakushite ne!" Killua looked at him  
and gave out a sly grin and bonked Gon's head for no reason. They always do that.  
"Oi! slowpoke...will you hurry up? Sheesh... this isn't a parade ne?"  
Leorio looked up and still that conceited but funny face. 

Kurapika ran down the stairs and smiled. "Gomen ne... Ikou!" He ran with Gon and Killua  
and Leorio following behind. 

This was a typical scene of four friends... 

They were happy... And that's what made Kurapika change. 

Back to fanfics 


End file.
